Compressed air supply systems are used in many vehicles of all kinds, in particular for supplying compressed air to an air brake system of a vehicle. To ensure a long-term operation, the air supply system comprises an air dryer by which the compressed air is dried and cleaned, in order to prevent an accumulation of moisture in the pneumatic system, which can lead to damaging or unwanted defects in the compressed air supply system or in the pneumatic system. Therefore, the air dryer comprises a desiccant, typically a bed of granules, through which the compressed air flows so that the bed of granules absorb moisture contained in the air. Furthermore, the compressed air supply system typically comprises a number of ports, valves and other components, in order to control and operate the compressed air supply of a given pneumatic system, e.g. a brake system of a certain vehicle.
However, different vehicles use different compressed air supply systems. Conventionally, different vehicles comprise different air supply and/or pneumatic systems, wherein each of these systems comprises different components on their part, in particular valves and/or connections ports, etc. Each system is optimized to necessary requirements for a given vehicle and application. In view of these various systems there is a need to provide an improved solution, in particular one compressed air supply system, which is capable to be implemented in these various numbers of pneumatic systems and/or vehicles.